Various kinds of diverter assemblies are known for redirecting a sheet of material from one path into another path while the sheet is being transported through a mechanism. Diverters for non-photographic sheets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,506, issued Oct. 14, 1969. It is also known to provide mechanisms which cause film to be diverted from its current direction of movement into a different path with a "gating" device to deflect the film into the desired direction of travel. Applicant, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,722 issuing on Feb. 18, 1992, teaches the use of a mechanism which utilizes a rotating grooved roller to capture the leading edge of the film and direct it into one of two potential paths of travel. These mechanisms suffer from various deficiencies. These devices have the potential to cause the sheet to momentarily "stub" as it is being diverted. This may result in either a delay in the movement of the film, or a film jam at the location of the diverter. In addition, the prior devices have an inherently high probability of scratching the film on either the diverter, or the adjacent guide as it is being deflected into its new direction of travel.
Applicant has invented an improved diverting apparatus which minimizes the stubbing effect experienced in prior devices, and also, minimizes the possibility of scratching the film on either side of the diverter as it travels through the diverter.